Many of the world's religions, including Islam, Hinduism, Judaism, and Buddhism, teach and emphasize an ethic of simplicity. Another example of the philosophical promotion of such ethic is the Simplicity testimony which is one of the core tenets of Christianity's Religious Society of Friends. The instant inventive assembly furthers such simplicity ethic by incorporating within a hand twirlable amusement figure specialized tactile and visual features which work symbiotically with an amusement feature for promoting and teaching the simplicity ethic.